The One Behind The Cash Register
by dimshit
Summary: Side story of Forever Someone: Renji yang kelaparan, dengan langkah terseok-seok pergi menuju minimarket dekat apartemennya dan mengalami pertemuan yang aneh dengan seorang badut emo yang berusaha menyapunya dari jalanan karena dikira sampah. #RenUlqui.


**Cerita ini merupakan Side Story dari Forever Someone. Bagi kalian yang ingin tahu bagaimana Renji dan Ulquiorra bisa sampai jadian, inilah dia~ Enjoy ;)**

**Pairing:** Renji x Ulquiorra (crack, I know)

**Summary:** Renji yang kelaparan, dengan langkah terseok-seok pergi menuju mini market dekat apartemennya dan mengalami pertemuan yang aneh dengan seorang badut emo yang berusaha menyapunya dari jalanan karena dikira sampah. Siapa sangka alasannya untuk mendatangi mini market tersebut dikemudian bukanlah karena lapar, melainkan untuk memandangi sang badut emo di balik mesin kasir. Iya, memandang yang benar-benar... memandang.

**Warnings:** Nothing serious, just expect Alternate Universe and some OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>The One Behind The Cash Register<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p>Apa yang pertama kali terbesit di benak seorang Abarai Renji ketika pertama kali sampai di tempat kerja barunya?<p>

Gila._ Kau tahu?_ G-I-L-A.

Orang-orang berpakaian seragam kuning pucat berlarian kesana-kemari, ada yang berteriak, heboh sendiri, marah-marah, dan ada pula yang kelihatan ketakutan setengah mati tetapi tetap bergerak sambil membawa beberapa kardus yang nampak berat. Renji yang tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati seorang pria bersurai blondie yang nampak paling menganggur dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Yah, jika membalik-balikkan halaman sebuah majalah tebal dan nampak mencari 'sesuatu' sambil memakan permen karet itu dianggap sebagai menganggur, "Err... Permisi, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dua iris biru menatap ke arahnya dengan sepasang alis yang terangkat tinggi, "Ah, aku Abarai Renji, pegawai baru Los Lobos."

"Oh. Kira Izuru." Kira mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Renji, "Barusan salah satu baboon yang paling tua mengamuk dan menyerang kawanannya yang lain. Kami sekarang sudah berhasil memisahkannya dari kandang, dengan pengorbanan 2 pegawai yang beberapa saat lalu digiring ke rumah sakit." kembali ia membalikkan beberapa halaman majalah, lalu berteriak 'aha!' dengan cukup keras dan langsung berlari ke arah salah seorang pegawai lainnya yang nampak sibuk mengatur beberapa pegawai lain.

Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap selama beberapa saat ke arah Kira yang memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' dari majalah di tangannya, baru kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang pegawai dan langsung menuju wilayah tanggung jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ketika ada suatu kejadian semacam inilah, maka sebuah kebun binatang akan menjadi tidak terkendali.

Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, Renji berjalan sambil bersiul senang. Sekarang, pada akhirnya ia merasa memilih hal yang benar dan sesuai nuraninya. Walau pun awalnya, ia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya ingin sekali menjadi seorang dokter, tapi pada kenyataannya tetap bukan hal itu yang ia inginkan. Secara tidak sengaja, ketika dirinya berkunjung ke kebun binatang bersama Ichigo akhir tahun lalu untuk membuang suntuk, ia menjadi sangat tertarik, apalagi setelah melihat petugas kebun binatang yang dengan sangat berani memasuki kandang singa untuk memberi makan. Bahkan singa itu nampak sangat dekat sang petugas.

Ia jadi mulai sering membayangkan dirinyalah yang menjadi petugas yang dijilati oleh sang singa.

Dan ketika akhirnya pikirannya mantap, serta merasa keinginannya ini bukan hanya sekedar pelarian, Renji pun memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan mencari kebun binatang yang mau menerima seorang pemula.

Itulah yang membuatnya berakhir di kebun binatang Los Lobos.

"HEI KAU, RAMBUT MERAH! AWAS! ! !"

Terlambat bagi Renji untuk menoleh apalagi menghindar dari seekor baboon yang mendadak loncat ke kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Sepuluh jahitan di kepala, luka cakar tingkat menengah di punggung, gigitan di bagian leher, kaki, serta lengan, dan bekas cakaran tipis di pipi kiri. Wow. Kau terbilang cukup beruntung untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja berperang melawan baboon." Muguruma Kensei, pria bersurai keabuan dengan banyak piercing di wajah, menepuk-nepuk pundak Renji dengan cukup keras. Membuat Renji menendang yang bersangkutan sampai tersungkur.<p>

"Berisik kau! Gara-gara ini aku tidak boleh bekerja selama seminggu ke depan, padahal ini baru hari pertamaku bekerja!" sahut Renji sambil bersungut-sungut, dan menginjak kaki teman barunya dari Los Lobos itu saat yang bersangkutan kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, Renji dengan wajah yang sangat bete, dan Kensei dengan wajah yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. Di depan, mereka bertemu dengan Kira yang sudah menunggu, "Abarai-san, kuantar sampai apartemenmu." Karena masih merasa cukup capek setelah bergerak lebih dari batas kemampuannya (terima kasih kepada baboon yang seenaknya nemplok di kepalanya itu), Renji pun dengan cepat mengiyakan.

Setelah ketiganya masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa Kira, Kensei kembali menyeletuk, "Hei, Abarai. Mungkin ada baiknya kau cat rambutmu atau jangan menguncirnya seperti nanas begitu. Sepertinya baboon tadi menyerang kepalamu karena mengira makan—" Kensei tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena Renji keburu menarik pegas kursi depan yang diduduki oleh sang pria, hingga membuat wajahnya mencium dashboard mobil dengan sangat telak.

"Sebagai hukuman, tidak akan kubenarkan posisi kursimu hingga aku turun nanti."

Kali ini, gantian Renji yang tertawa karena Kensei mengumpat, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dari posisinya. Kira yang melihat semenjak tadi, hanya menghela nafas dan tidak melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Renji yang mulai merasakan efek rasa sakit yang diderita tubuhnya, sangat kesulitan untuk bergerak dari sofanya di ruang depan. Ia mengerang keras saat mendengar suara perutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, meminta untuk segera diisi. Ia yang tahu kalau di lemari esnya sama sekali tidak ada makanan karena memang baru hari ini sepulang kerja ia berniat untuk membelinya di supermarket dekat Los Lobos, hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan diri kelaparan seharian.<p>

Tapi, ketika jarum pendek menyentuh angka 11 malam, ia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Hingga dengan langkah gontai dan sesekali meringis merasakan kepalanya, yang mendapat luka terparah, sangat sakit. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan, ia mengambil kuncinya dan berjalan keluar apartemen menuju mini market yang terletak hanya 3 blok dari tempat tinggalnya itu. Sesampainya di minimarket yang dimaksudkan, Renji akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu masuk, berusaha menghilangkan pusing dengan mengambil nafas selama beberapa saat.

Selama menstabilkan nafasnya, Renji merasa sesuatu mendesak-desak di kakinya. Merasa terganggu, maka ia agak menggeser sedikit tapi masih belum mendongakkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat, desakan itu tidak ada lagi, tapi kemudian kembali mengenai kakinya. Menggerutu pelan, Renji kembali menggeserkan badannya. Hal itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih 5 kali hingga desakkan benda-apa-pun-itu menjadi semakin kasar dan berani, mengenai sisi tubuhnya dan berusaha mendorongnya semakin menjauh.

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Renji membuka kedua matanya dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika sadar bahwa benda yang mendesaknya semenjak tadi adalah sapu jalan. Dipenuhi dengan segala urat kemarahan karena dianggap sebagai 'sampah yang harus disapu', Renji mendadak bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang rendah ke arah orang yang memegang sapu tersebut, "DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR SIAPA KA—" Kata-katanya terhenti, kedua matanya membelalak menatap figur berkulit sangat pucat bahkan hingga putih dengan kedua bola mata berwarna hijau terang yang nampak menyala menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Wajah sang figur nampak... tidak memiliki emosi.

Jadi, jangan heran kalau Renji langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan wajahnya memucat. Sekarang ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan jalanan sangat sepi. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau ia berpikir...

"Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengganggu rohmu! Kumohon jangan makan aku! Aku ini—"

Lagi-lagi Renji tidak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kali ini gara-gara sapu jalan itu menamparnya tepat di pipi hingga berbekas merah. Rasanya sangat perih, tapi serangan itu tidak berhenti begitu saja di sana. Figur berkulit pucat dan nampak seperti badut emo itu terus memukulinya dengan menggunakan sapu jalan, dan secara ajaib, mimik wajah dari sang Emo sama sekali tidak berubah.

"WAAA! STOP! STOP! STOP! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Renji langsung menghela nafas lega ketika serangan sapu itu berhenti. Takut-takut ia melirik kembali ke arah di mana ia melihat figur sang Emo, dan entah harus merasa lega atau panik karena figur itu sudah benar-benar menghilang. Ia menelan ludah. Jadi... yang tadi itu benar-benar... _Kruyuuuukkk_. Pikiran Renji terhenti sampai di situ karena perutnya sudah meminta perhatian lagi. Menghela nafas, dengan langkah agak berat karena luka baru juga, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam mini market dan dengan sigap mengambil berbagai bahan yang ia perlukan. Cukup banyak, sekalian untuk persediaan selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Sambil meringis dan mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan sapu tadi, Renji meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja kasir lalu membunyikan bel. Lampu yang mendadak mati membuat Renji terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, dan baru sekarang ia menyadari hanya dirinya pengunjung minimarket 24 jam ini.

Dan mendadak, bulu kuduknya meremang, "Euh... Ha-halooo...?" Sumpah demi segala hal yang bisa disumpahi, Renji bukanlah seseorang yang bisa berhubungan baik dengan film suspense dan horror.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sosok yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Renji dengan senter yang menyala yang menyorot tepat ke wajahnya dari bawah, membuat Renji benar-benar terlompat kali ini, "GYAAAAAAA! SETAAAAANN!"

—_BUAKK!_

Sebongkah senter mendarat tepat di kening Renji, dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebam yang sangat telak. Lampu yang menyala dikemudian, dan kedua mata Renji mengerjap, seolah menyadari sesuatu. Suara tawa yang berasal dari dekat pintu pegawai membuat Renji sadar tengah dikerjai. Dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah, semerah warna rambutnya. "Ulqui-kun hanya ingin memastikan apakah kamu benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai setan atau tidak." Sesosok pria bersurai perak dengan wajah ala rubah berjalan mendekati Renji dan membantunya berdiri.

Dengan menggerutu, Renji menerima bantuan sang pria. "Ah, namaku Ichimaru Gin. Dan yang itu rekanku sesama pegawai di sini, Ulquiorra Cifer." sahut Gin sambil menunjuk ke arah pria badut emo yang kini sedang menghitung barang belanjaan Renji.

Menghembuskan nafas melalui hidung, Renji kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang sudah tidak terlalu merah. Dengan kepala ditengadahkan, dan dada dibusungkan, ia berjalan mendekati kasir, dan menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya di sana. Dengan tatapan masam, ia mengikuti pergerakan Ulquiorra dengan kepalanya. Jarak diantara mereka ada hanya beberapa senti saja, tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, nampaknya Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Dan Renji sudah hampir meledak ketika Ulquiorra kemudian berkata dengan tenang, "Semuanya jadi 578 yen."

Geraman keluar dari mulut Renji dengan lantangnya, lalu ia mengadukan keningnya dengan kening Ulquiorra. Seluruh gigi Renji nampak dalam dengusan kekesalan, "Kau! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu menakutiku tadi seperti itu, HUH? ! !"

Kedua iris hijau Ulquiorra menatap lurus ke arah dua iris coklat Renji, tidak gentar sedikit pun, "Berarti tadi kau takut?"

_Bullseye_.

"Ya-Yang penting bukan i-itu!" Terbata-bata Renji menjelaskan, dan menahan keinginan untuk melemparkan mesin kasir ke arah Gin yang terkikik-kikik di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya ada dendam apa kau denganku? ! !" Ia kembalikan perhatiannya kepada Ulquiorra yang ekspresinya masih juga tidak berubah walau pun semakin ia tekankan keningnya, "Sudah memukulku dengan sapu tanpa alasan, lalu tadi kau melempariku dengan senter? ! ! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? ! Aku ini pelanggan di sini, seharusnya kau bersikap jauh lebih baik—UAGH!" Berjongkok di depan meja kasir, Renji menekan perutnya dengan kedua lengannya akibat sodokan tajam yang baru saja ia terima.

Ia sama sekali tidak melihat kapan Ulquiorra mengambil pulpen yang kemudian ditusukkan ke perutnya.

Masih sambil terkikik, Gin menarik Renji dan belanjaannya keluar minimarket, "Maa... Maa... Karena malam ini ada yang harus kami kerjakan, maka kami akan tutup lebih cepat." Ia dorong Renji keluar dan melemparkan kantung belanjaannya tepat ke tangan sang pria bersurai merah, "Sampai bertemu di lain waktu." Ia berlanjut dengan melambai, baru kemudian menurunkan glider toko tepat di depan wajah Renji yang kebingungan karena mendadak diusir.

Kedua mata Renji langsung berkedik tidak senang.

_Brengsek._

_Tidak akan mau dia balik lagi ke minimarket macam begini._

* * *

><p>Tadinya sih dia bilang begitu.<p>

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, tidak sampai tiga hari kemudian, Renji kembali mendatangi minimarket yang sama dan di jam yang sama pula. Bertemu dengan pegawai yang sama. "Ah, malam, Renji-kun~" Gin melambai dari posisinya di rak penuh minuman kaleng, nampak sedang mengatur kaleng-kaleng minuman yang baru di stok. Renji menjawab sapaan itu hanya dengan gerutuan saja. Sekali lagi ia mengambil posisi dengan bersandar di meja kasir, tapi kali ini mengambil jarak dengan Ulquiorra.

"Hei." sapanya ringan. Namun Ulquiorra hanya melirikkan bola matanya saja, lalu kembali melihat ke arah buku yang tengah dibacanya, tidak menjawab sapaan Renji. Menanggapinya, pria bersurai merah yang malam itu rambutnya sedang dibiarkan tergerai, hanya mendengus.

Mungkin aneh kalau ia katakan alasan sesungguhnya ia mendatangi minimarket ini lagi. Karena jujur saja, ia sendiri pun tidak ingin mengakuinya. Mengakui kalau belakangan ini ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengenai pemuda berkulit pucat dengan dua iris hijau besar yang selalu berdiri kaku di belakang mesin kasir. Sikap Ulquiorra beberapa hari lalu, sebenarnya sempat menyita perhatian Renji. Pemuda yang nampak tidak memiliki emosi, tapi sesungguhnya sebaliknya. Tentu. Mana ada orang yang tanpa emosi bisa menghajarnya begitu saja, walau memang ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah ketika melakukannya.

Tapi, bukankah itu sisi menariknya?

"Renji?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Renji menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya nampak terkejut ketika melihat figur seorang pemuda bersurai oranye terang yang juga menatap kaget ke arahnya, "... Ichigo? Kenapa ada di sini? Rumahmu kan jauh dari sini." Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya sambil menenteng keranjang belanjaannya.

"Ah... Minimarket dekat rumah sedang direnovasi, dan minimarket lainnya yang terdekat ya di sini. Walau jaraknya 5 blok sih." Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mendengus dan meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya di atas meja kasir, yang kemudian langsung diproses oleh Ulquiorra. "Kau sendiri, Renji? Kulihat sepertinya kau ada di sini bukan untuk belanja." Salah satu alis Ichigo naik, dan seringai kecil yang berarti tahu sesuatu itu terarah tepat pada Renji.

"Terlihat sekali ya?" Renji terkekeh, dan memukul ringan pundak Ichigo, "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajaknya kencan." Satu ibu jari terarahkan kepada Ulquiorra. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kelihatannya kata-kata Renji itu mempengaruhi sang pemuda emo. Karena untuk beberapa saat jari Ulquiorra hanya menekan 1 tombol mesin saja sehingga menghasilkan bunyi 'niiiiiiit' yang panjang.

Gin yang menguping kembali terkikik, dan kikikannya itu akhirnya membuat Ulquiorra melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Semuanya jadi 876 yen." ujarnya tenang sambil menyerahkan sekantung belanjaan pada Ichigo.

"Thanks. Yo, Renji. Aku duluan." Dengan kedipan penuh arti, Ichigo pun lebih dulu keluar dari minimarket.

Untuk beberapa saat pertama semenjak Ichigo pergi, suasana minimarket begitu sepi dan tenang. Yang terdengar hanya suara minuman kaleng yang sedang dirapikan oleh Gin. Dan dalam kesunyian itu, secara perlahan Renji menggeserkan posisinya menjadi semakin lama semakin mendekati Ulquiorra... untuk kemudian pinggangnya kembali ditusuk oleh pulpen yang digenggam sang pemuda emo.

Ajakan pertama Renji, gagal.

* * *

><p>Tidak hanya pertama, kedua, ketiga, bahkan sampai ajakan keenam pun Ulquiorra masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda dirinya tertarik pada Renji. Sampai-sampai hampir membuat pria bersurai merah itu putus asa.<p>

_Aaah... Sayang sekali._

_Padahal sudah cukup lama semenjak dirinya tertarik pada orang lain begini._

"Oi, Renji! Hari ini bantu aku di kandang penguin ya!" Yang barusan itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan, melainkan keharusan karena Kensei langsung menariknya tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan ia keluarkan. Yah, bukannya Renji sendiri mau menolak sih. Toh dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya di kandang jerapah, dan sedang senggang.

Belakangan ini, kebun binatang Los Lobos sedang kebanjiran pengunjung karena tengah musim liburan. Jadi, tidak heran jika para petugas yang ada sedang sangat kewalahan dan sering kali membutuhkan bantuan lebih. Renji yang saat ini masih merupakan junior jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, sering kali dilempar kesana-kemari untuk membantu para senior yang lain. Hal itu pun berarti, waktunya untuk melakukan kegiatan diluar kebun binatang menjadi sangat terbatas. Karena sering kali setiap akhirnya ia bisa pulang, badannya sudah terasa begitu lelah untuk digerakkan lagi.

_Yeah..._

_Sudah lebih dari 4 hari ia tidak mengunjungi lagi minimarket itu_.

"Oh, Renji-kun?"

Suara beritone lembut yang belakangan ini begitu ia hafal, membuat Renji menengokkan perhatiannya dari memberikan makan ikan pada penguin ke arah sumber suaranya. "Gin-san?" Ichimaru Gin adalah orang terakhir yang ia pikir akan ia lihat di tempat semacam kebun binatang ini. Karena... yah... dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum lebar tanpa sedikit pun matanya terbuka itu, kelihatannya jauh lebih cocok untuk berdiri di tepian jalan pasar gelap. Ekspresi yang selalu dikenakan oleh pria bersurai perak itu selalu nampak siap melahap bulat-bulat lawan bicaranya.

Renji sendiri pun butuh waktu agak lama untuk bisa terbiasa.

"Kau bekerja di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Kupikir kau kerja di tattoo parlor..." Dengan santainya, Gin menyandarkan lengannya di pagar pembatas dan dengan senyum khasnya menatap lurus ke arah Renji. Kelihatan begitu tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang _Zookeeper_. "Katakan, apa es buatan itu dingin?"

Renji mendengus, menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh tapi serius itu, "Walau pun buatan, tetapi namanya tetap es. Apa kau pikir bongkahan ini akan sanggup membakar tubuhmu?" Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Renji mengindikasikan maksud perkataannya sambil menepuk bongkahan es yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Berkencan."

Jawaban pendek dan tegas itu membuat Renji tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri. Ia menatap ke arah Gin yang kini nampak tersenyum angkuh, dengan mulut yang menganga dan kedua alis yang berkerut tidak percaya. Sekali lagi, Renji sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau Gin adalah orang yang akan berkencan di tempat semacam ini.

Terkekeh, Gin kemudian berkata, "Oh ya, Ulqui-kun bilang dia kangen padamu." Dan bagaikan tersadar dari keterkagetannya, Renji menatap ke arah sang pria bersurai perak dengan tatapan sulit untuk percaya. Seolah menyadari keraguan Renji, Gin pun dengan segera menambahkan, "Yah, tidak secara langsung sih... Tapi belakangan ini dia sering bengong dan selalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk, seolah menunggu seseorang~ Kau tahu? Dengan belakangan ini kau datang berkunjung hampir setiap hari, sekalinya kau tidak datang, pastinya akan terasa sesuatu yang berbeda."

Perhatian Gin sempat teralihkan ke arah lain, dan pria itu melambaikan tangan ke arah pria bertubuh jangkung lainnya yang datang mendekat. Pria yang kelihatan _nerdy_ dengan kacamata, tapi elegan karena rambut coklatnya disisir ke belakang dengan sangat rapi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka nampak mengobrolkan sesuatu, sebelum kemudian perhatian Gin kembali pada Renji, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Renji-kun. Mengenai perkataanku tadi, ada baiknya kau menengok sendiri ke sana. Hari ini Ulqui-kun memulai shift-nya jam 4 sore." Dengan satu anggukan dari pria bersurai coklat, Gin pun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Renji pada pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Perkataan Gin mau tidak mau akhirnya terpikirkan terus oleh Renji, sehingga ketika mendekati sore hari, dengan sengaja ia menyelinap keluar setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kandang jerapah yang harus ia cek untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu. Ia nampak sangat terburu-buru lari keluar dari Los Lobos, sebelum ada satu pun seniornya yang menangkapnya dan menyeretnya kembali untuk membantu.<p>

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena berlari semenjak turun di halte bus, Renji menstabilkan nafasnya dulu sambil membungkuk di depan minimarket yang biasa ia kunjungi beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Satu helaan nafas panjang terakhir, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Saat itu tidak ada siapa pun di bagian kasir, karenanya ia memutuskan untuk keliling di rak cemilan, mengambil beberapa permen dan kue lalu kembali berjalan mendekati meja kasir. Senyum di wajah Renji melebar ketika melihat sosok sang badut emo, Ulquiorra, sudah berada di sana, tapi tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

_Kelihatannya apa yang Gin katakan memang benar._

_Ulquiorra terus memandang ke arah pintu masuk, seolah menunggu seseorang untuk datang_.

Merasa berbangga hati, Renji dengan sengaja membuat langkahnya tidak terdengar dan menyimpan beragam cemilan yang ia ambil barusan untuk kemudian diproses oleh Ulquiorra... yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya, dan masih belum menyadari dirinya. Menahan tawanya, Renji pun berucap dengan suaranya yang kasar serta berat, "Hari sabtu besok, Outrage tayang premier di bioskop." Ia lihat Ulquiorra nampak membatu beberapa saat. Kelihatannya akhirnya menyadari siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian, pundak pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun kembali rileks, tapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan terus menghitung jumlah belanjaan Renji.

"Semuanya menjadi 267 yen."

Renji menghela nafas kecewa. Kelihatannya kali ini pun ia masih gagal untuk mengajak kencan Ulquiorra. Dengan gerakkan ogah-ogahan, ia mengeluarkan uang 500 yen dan diletakkannya di samping kasir. Dengan segera Ulquiorra mengambilnya, dan memberikan kembaliannya lagi kepada Renji, "Kembaliannya jadi 233 yen." Namun, ketika mengambil kembaliannya itu, terdapat secarik kertas diantara koin-koinnya. Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat sebuah alamat dan nomor telepon tertera di sana, "Sabtu jam 5 sore." tambah Ulquiorra setelah memastikan Renji melihat catatan tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat, mulut Renji hanya membuka dan menutup berkali-kali. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang ia keluarkan, saking tidak menyangkanya kalau kali ini ajakan kencannya akan diiyakan. Tapi, kelihatannya tingkah Renji itu kembali membuat Ulquiorra kesal. Mengambil pulpen di dekatnya, kembali ia tusukkan pulpen itu tepat di perut sang pria bersurai merah. Merasa puas ketika mendengar pekikan kesakitan Renji.

Meringis sambil mengelusi perutnya, tapi Renji tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi sumringah dan cengiran lebar di wajahnya akibat rasa senang yang menyerangnya tanpa henti. "Oke. Hari sabtu jam 5 sore, kujemput kau di rumahmu." Dengan itu, ia pun mengambil belanjaannya dan beranjak keluar minimarket. Wajah cerah disertai dengan cerngiran lebar dan rasa semangat yang menggebu-gebu, nampak pada diri Renji, apalagi setelah melihat senyum yang diberikan Ulquiorra sesaat sebelum pintu otomatis minimarket tertutup. Senyum yang sangat tipis, hingga hampir tidak terlihat, tetapi tetap ada di sana... dan diberikan khusus untuknya.

Oh, Renji tidak akan bisa sabar menunggu hari sabtu datang kalau begini.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Woof... Akhirnya selesai~ Dan setelah menulis ini, kayaknya saya semakin suka RenUlqui. Ufufufu... Orang bego n berisik, emang cocok banget sama orang dingin n ga banyak omong :"|<strong>

**Nywayz, review? Katakan gimana tanggapan kalian soal pairing ini XD**


End file.
